Kanonzinho Vermelho
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Mu resolve fazer um remake da história da Chapéuzinho Vermelho e pega... os Dourados pra fazerem os personagens!
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Era um belo e tranqüilo dia, na Casa de Gêmeos...

Saga - Pô Kanon, levanta a bunda do sofá e vai lavar a louça do almoço! . 

Kanon - Eu não... +lendo jornal+

Saga - Eu acordei às seis da manhã, treinei até o meio-dia, fiz o almoço em seguida e ainda tô passando pano no chão! . Faz alguma coisa pra variar!

Kanon - ¬¬ Se você trabalha tanto, é porque quer... +continua a ler+

Nisso, a campainha toca.

Saga - Atende, Kanon.

Kanon - Eu não... tô com preguiça.

Saga - O.O TU NUM FEZ NADA O DIA TODO!! Vagabundo!

Saga ruim - Deixa que eu atendo! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

O Saga malzão abre a porta e dá de cara com... Mu.

Mu - Olá, Saga! Já sei, tá atacado com o Exú de novo...

Saga ruim - Eu não sou um Exú, sou um DEUS! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Mas o que tu quer, Barbie roxa?

Mu - +entrando+ Bom, vim comunicar a vocês que, nesse clima de paz e tédio no qual o Santuário se encontra, eu resolvi virar diretor de cinema!

Saga ruim - HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! E o que a gente tem a ver com isso??

Mu - Oras, os Cavaleiros de Ouro serão meu elenco! . Inclusive vocês dois.

Kanon - +nem aí, continuando a lr o jornal+

Saga ruim - HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!! Eu quero ser um baita dum vilão ferrado! Daqueles de quem as criancinhas morrem de medo! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mu - ¬¬ Saga, isso você já é na série do anime.

Saga ruim - ... é mesmo! Mas nunca custa ser mais um pouco!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!! E que obra você vai filmar? A Eneida? A Odisséia? Spartacus? Ou...

Mu - Nada, é uma lenda infantil! Trata-se de "O Chapéuzinho Vermelho"!

Kanon e Saga - ¬¬

Mu - Qualé gente, o conto de fada é conhecidíssimo!

Kanon e Saga - b¬¬/b'''''''

Saga ruim - E eu, que queria ser um grande vilão, daqueles que dominariam o mundoooooo!!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Mu - Você vai ser o Lobo Mau, oras.

Saga ruim - HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! E o Kanon?

Mu - O Kanon vai ser a Chapéuzinho! .

Kanon - +pula do sofá e joga o jornal pra cima+ O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????

Mu - Isso mesmo! Vocês dois serão os protagonistas da história!

Kanon - EU NÃO TENHO CARA DE MENININHA!!

Saga ruim - HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA+rindo de deboche mesmo+

Kanon - . Por que não pegaram uma mulher como... a Marin? Ela até mesmo tem o cabelo vermelho!

Mu - Porque a nossa encenação será no estilo grego antigo: sem mulheres no elenco!

Marin - +lá da Vila dos Cavaleiros de Prata+ Machista! . 

Kanon - Machista mesmo! Deixa as meninas participarem, pô!

Mu - Nem. Só homem.

Kanon - Então... então por que não pegou um dos caras mais andróginos, como... como você mesmo, Mu?

Mu - ¬¬ Eu serei o diretor. Nem rola atuar.

Kanon - ... e o Dite?

Mu - Já vai ser a Vovozinha.

Saga ruim - HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Que bizarro!!

Kanon - ... e o Shaka?!?

Mu - Será a mãe da Chapéuzinho. Chame ele de "mamãe" daqui em diante, Kanon!

Kanon - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Eu ME RECUSO A FAZER ESSE PAPEL!!

Mu - Beleza. Atena vai ter uma conversinha com você.

Ela nem iria designar mais trabalho esse mês, mas só pra quem participasse da encenação. Quem não participar vai fazer dobrado.

Kanon - Es-espera... se eu participar disso aí, vou ficar o resto do mês de papo por ar??

Mu - Vai! Se não fizer, vai ser duas vezes pior...

Kanon - OK. ¬¬ Por um mês de folga eu topo.

Mu - Ótimo! . Preparem-se, pois vou chamar o pessoal que falta, e hoje às duas horas já vai ser o primeiro ensaio na Casa de Áries! Deixa ver, o Milo vai ser o caçador... o Debas vai filmar... o... +saindo da Casa de Gêmeos+

Kanon - . ''''''''+jogando o jornal no chão+ SACOOOOOOOO!! Por que o Milo pode ser o caçador e eu uma menina?!

Saga bom - +voltando+ ... pára de reclamar e vai lavar a louça, senão não vai dar tempo de chegarmos às duas ao ensaio. Ufa! Um mês de descanso, nem acredito!!

Kanon - ¬¬ +indo lavar a louça+

Continua...

E aí gente, tá uma porcaria? Tão psicodélico quanto a Saga do Gardenal? Ou mais? XD

Ah, e sobre as cruzinhas no lugar dos asteriscos... é que o não aceita asteriscos. ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Já eram duas da tarde e ninguém havia chegado à casa de Áries pro ensaio...

Mu - Bando de vagabundo...

Logo, são ouvidas algumas batidas na porta.

Mu - Hum... cheiro de rosas? Acho que sei quem é.

Mal a Barbie rox... digo, o Cavaleiro de Áries abre a porta, o Dite salta em seu colo.

Dite - FOFOOOOO! Como cê táááááá? E aí, tô bonita pra produção hollywoodiana?

Mu - ¬¬ Ern... tá, mas precisava ter dado uma envelhecida no visual. Sabe como é, Vovozinha...

Dite - T.T Naaaaahhhh, eu sou uma DIVA! E as DIVAS não envelhecem NUNCA, mesmo quando viram vovós!

Mu - ¬¬ Tá bom. Agora assuma seu lugar na cama.

Dite - Muzinho, cherrie, só quero saber... quem será o Lobão Malvado?

Mu - O Saga.

Dite - AIIIIIII minha NOOOOSSSSAAAA!!! O Lobo COME a Vovozinha! Mal posso esperar! 3

Mu - Mente poluída... ú.u

Mais gente bate à porta. Eram Debas com a câmera, Milo em sua pose de caçador já a carater, e Shaka com seu famigerado sary indiano.

Mu - Que ótimo, já vieram todos com as devidas roupas!

Shaka - Eu vim vestido como sempre estou. ¬¬

Mu - Mas essa roupa aí já serve pra fazer a mãe da Chapéuzinho. Anda gente, entrem. Só faltam os gêmeos lá chegarem pra gente começar aas filmagens. Ern... e os contra-regras?

Milo - O Camus e o Shura disseram que iam se atrasar um pouco, mas já tão chegando!

Mu - OK, a gente espera eles.

Meia hora depois, e nem Camus, nem Shura, nem gêmeos...

Mu – PQP, cadê esses FDP?! . Sem a Chapeuzinho não rola filmagem!!

Marin - +lá da vila dos Cavaleiros de Prata+ Deixa eu!!

Milo – É, deixa ela+imaginando a Marin com a sainha da Chapeuzinho+

Aioria - . !! Marin de sainha NÃO!!

Marin - ¬¬

Mu – Já disse, sem mulher no elenco.

Logo, porém, a campainha da casa de Áries é ouvida.

Mu – São eleeees! . +atende+ Olááá meus prezados atores!!

Kanon - ¬¬

Saga – Isso vai contra meus princípios éticos de Cavaleiro... ser lobo ainda vai, mas mau?! Que é isso, a coisa que eu mais prezo no mundo é a bondade, e...

Saga ruim – HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Sai pra lá seu fresco!

Saga bom – Sai você, demônio!

Saga ruim – HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Saio nada!

Mu – Ern... chega gente. Os dois... três podem entrar e se vestir de acordo com seu papel.

Frô – Aiiii, Kanonzinho fofucho, olha só o figurino que arrumei pra você!!

Afrodite então mostra uma miniblusa celeste, uma saia plissada tipo colegial, duas meias brancas até o joelho e sapatilhas pretas. E claro, não poderia faltar o gorro vermelho.

Kanon – O.O''' EU NÃO VOU VESTIR ISSO! NÃO VOU!! Me matem, mas EU NÃO VISTO ISSO!!

Frô – Fofoooo, seguinte: eu chamei uns bofes lá da Parada Gay pra assistir a filmagem. Afinal, eles sa-bi-am que ia ter macho de perna de fora. Se você não vestir, eles vão ataca-ar! .

Bibas – AIIIIII que GATOOOOOO!!!!!! X333333

Kanon - +gota+

Cinco minutos depois...

Kanon - ¬¬ Saga eu tô ridículo.

Saga - +se segurando pra não rir+

Kanon - ¬¬ Fala vai, eu tô ridículo?

Saga - +se segurando mais ainda+

Kanon – Seja sincero, anda!

Saga – Pfff... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!! É tão bom ter um irmão gêmeo! Assim eu fico sabendo como eu ficaria vestido de mulher sem precisar me travestir!! XDDDDD!!!

Kanon - +gota gigante+ ¬¬

Mu - +loando aquele homem de cerca de 1,90, com gorrinho, sainha e tudo que tem direito+ Ern, tá perfeito! ''' Debas, prepara a câmera! Shaka, já se posiciona no cenário! Er... Kanon, vai lá. :)

Debas – Tudo OK galera! Quando quiserem que eu comece, é só falar!

Mu – Tudo certo? Luz! Câmera! Ação!

Shaka - +contemplativo+ Minha filha, sua querida avó está doente, e você necessita levar a ela esta cesta. Lembre-se, Chapeuzinho, tome sempre o Caminho do Meio, para não encontrar o Lobo Mau...

Milo – +pensando+ Caraça, que mãe mais zen... ¬¬

Shaka – Vá, minha filha, e tome cuidado.

Kanon - +toma a cesta a contragosto e vai pisoteando as flores do jardim de mentira no cenário+

Mu – CORTA!!

Kanon – Qual é o problema?!

Mu – Uma menina não sai pisoteando as flores desse jeito! Tem que andar com delicadeza!

Kanon - ¬¬''' Eu NÃO SOU uma menina, Mu! É esse o problema!

Mu – Mas vai ter de se comportar como uma. Anda, volte lá, diga "Sim mamãe" e venha por essa alameda de flores, saltitando levemente e cantando: "Pela estrada afora eu vou bem sozinha, levar esses doces para a vovozinha".

Kanon - . Nem a pau!!

Frô – Bofeeee… as monas continuam aqui, só esperando uma oportunidade pra ataca-ar... 3

Kanon - +volta pra "casa da mamãe"+ Sim mamãezinha linda do meu coração, eu vou:3

Mu – Agora saltita pela alameda.

Kanon – T.T'''' Não!!

Mu – Kanon… anda lá!

Kanon - ;;... isso é humilhante!

O irmão gêmeo do Esclerosado do Zodíaco foi até a alameda, hesitou um pouco e enfim começou a saltitar, e a cantar...

Kanon – Lá-lá-lalá! Lá-lá-lalá! Lá-lá-lalá-lalá-lalá-lalá! Agora é hora! De alegria! Vamos sorrir e cantar! Do mundo não se leva na-da! Vamos sorrir e cantar!

Mu – CORTAAAAAA!!!

Kanon –¬¬ Eu estou saltitanto.

Mu – Não é a música do Sílvio Santos, e sim a da CHAPÉUZINHO!

Kanon – É o nervoso por eu me encontrar em semelhante situação! T.T

Mu – Volta e faz tudo de novo.

Kanon – TT

Mu - ¬¬

Kanon - +se prepara e volta a saltitar+ Pela Estrada afora eu vou bem sozi-nha, le…

Mu – CORTA!!

Kanon - ¬¬''' O que foi agora?!?

Mu – Tem que fazer voz de menina, bem fininha.

Kanon – Isso é o CÚMULO! Nem!

Mu – Vai lá Kanon. ¬¬

Kanon – NEM!!!

Mu – Vai perder seu um mês de folga...

Kanon - . O que eu não faço nessa minha vida!!

O gêmeo do Esclerosado foi até o início da alameda e, com a cara mais vermelha que o gorrinho, afinou a voz e começou a cantar, saltitando:

Kanon – Pela estrada afora eu vou bem sozi-nha, levar esses doces para a vo-vó-zi-nha...

Mu – CORTA!!

Kanon – O que eu fiz de errado agora?

Mu – Nada. Tá perfeito!

Kanon – Ufa... u.u''

Pessoal do set de filmagens - +se segurando ao máximo pra não cair na risada+

Kanon - ¬¬'''

Mu – OK galera, vamos pro próximo take! O encontro da Chapeuzinho com o Lobo Mau! Cadê o Saga?

Milo – É... cadê o Saga?!

Todos - ... O Saga sumiu!!

_Continua..._

--------

Olá gente! Desculpem a demora... essa fic é provavelmente uma das que mais estou gostando de escrever, mas passei por uma depressão ferrada em novembro, e só estou voltando a ativa agora, a base de Prozac, hehe...

Espero que me perdoem e apreciem o segundo capítulo dessa sem-noçãozisse! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

No último capítulo, Saga sumiu de vista justo na hora da cena com o Kanonzinho... digo, Chapéuzinho Vermelho.

Mu - PQP!! Quando não é uma coisa é outra! Mas será?! Ninguém viu o Saga não??

Kanon - ¬¬ Saco! Quanto mais ele demora pra aparecer, mais essa peça se delonga! E eu, que tô louco pra arrancar essa roupa fora!!

Bibas - TI-RA! TI-RA!! TI-RA!!

Kanon - U.u

A campainha é tocada mais uma vez:

Mu - Obaaaa, serão os contra-regras+corre atrás+

E de fato eram mesmo Camus e Shura.

Camus - Já começaram sem a gente? O.o

Kanon - ¬¬ Depois eu que sou o atrasado. u.u

Mu - Já, né! Entrem aí e me ajudem a monitorar os atores.

Shura - +medindo Kanon de cima a baixo+ Pff... nossa mãe, você está... exótico hein Kanon! XD

Kanon - ¬¬'''''

Mu - Vamos nessa? Os contra-regras já se posicionaram? Pois bem, só falta agora achar o Saga!

Milo - ¬¬ Não precisa. Eu já achei.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião afasta uma árvore de papelão, a qual fazia parte do cenário, e revela o Saga dormindo.

Saga - Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Mu - PQP!! SAGA, ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Saga - Zzzzzzzzz... hã... ah, mamãe, deixa eu dormir mais um pouco...

Mu - . Eu lá tenho cara de MÃE?!

Kanon - Tem mais cara de mãe que eu de Chapéuzinho.

Mu - Nnnnnfffff, eu vou cancelar todas as folgas de vocês!!

Saga - Hã... pô... mas eu sou o que mais trabalha aqui! Tanto que nem pude dirmir direito à noite... +esfregando os olhos+

Mu - Anda, vamos gravar a cena do Lobo. Mas Saga, nem a caráter você está!!

Saga - Ah... eu aproveitei que não ia aparecer tão cedo pra tirar uma sonequinha atrás do cenário...

Mu - ¬¬ Ao que parece essa sonequinha se delongou demais. Vai, se arruma enquanto a gente revisa o cenário.

Saga - +vai pra trás da sala se trocar+

Camus - Ih, essas flores tão todas desconjuntadas...

Frô - O Kanoso pisoteou tu-dô! Affff, mas eu tenho como substituí-las:3

Em seguida o Frô enche o cenário de rosas, fazendo com que todo mundo espirrasse de alergia.

Shura - Gaaaah! . Atchim!!

Mu - o.o Isso que eu chamo de serviço rápido! Bom, Kanon, se posiciona de novo. Saga! já tá pronto?

Saga - +lá de dentro+ Quase!!

Mu - OK. Luz! Câmera! Ação!!

Kanon - ... +esperando+

Saga - +salta para o meio a alameda de flores+ HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Olá, Chapéuzinho! Aonde vai com essa cestinha?

Mu - CORTAAAAAAAAA!!!

Saga - ?

Mu - SAGAAAAA, o que é isso?! Você está vestido de ÁRVORE!!

Saga - O.O Errei o figurino!

Mu - Errou. ¬¬ Troca de roupa!

Kanon - Saco... o.o

Frô e Bibas - AIIIIII. Essa foi a árvore mais lindosaaaa que a gente já viu:3

Depois de alguns minutos, o Esclerosado do Zodíaco volta, vestido de lobo.

Saga - +salta para o meio a alameda de flores+ HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Olá, Chapéuzinho! Aonde vai com essa cestinha?

Kanon - Pra casa da **nossa** avó, porque...

Mu - CORTAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Kanon - ¬¬ O que foi?

Mu - O que é isso de NOSSA avó?!

Kanon - ¬¬ A avó dele sempre foi minha avó também.

Mu - Mas aqui na peça vocês não são irmãos! . 

Saga - É meio difícil assimilar isso quando o seu irmão tem a cara igual à sua... O.o

Mu - De novo! Luz! Câmera! Ação!!

Saga - +salta para o meio a alameda de flores+ HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Olá, Chapéuzinho! Aonde vai com essa cestinha?

Kanon - Oras, **irmãozinho**, eu vou à casa da...

Mu - CORTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Saga - U.u

Mu - De novo! Gravando!!

500 takes depois...+

Frô - +dormindo+

Shura - +testando a faca Ginsu+

Camus - +testando seu novo dispositivo Frost Free+

Mu - O.ò De novooooo... vê se dessa vez lembra que ele NÃO É seu irmão, Kanon! T.T Gravando!

Saga - +salta para o meio a alameda de flores+ HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Olá, Chapéuzinho! Aonde vai com essa cestinha?

Kanon - Oras, senhor lobo, vou levá-la até a casa da nossa... **_minha_** avózinha, que está muito doente!

Mu - CORTA!! O.O Ufa, nem acredito, conseguimos gravar essa joça de cena!!

Bibas - Aaaaahhhhh, estávamos gostando taaaaanto de ver o Kanoso de pernas de foraaaa!!

Mu - Próximo take! Luz, câmera, ação!

Saga - HIHIHIHIHIHHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!! Mas por esse Caminho do Meio sem graça?! Vá pelo Caminho Hardcore, tem muito mais emoção! XD

Kanon - +com jeitinho de menininha, balançando a sainha+ Naaaahhhh, mas a minha mamãe mandou eu seguir por aqui!

Saga - HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA, aquela nossa... **sua** mãe não sabe de nada! Não vê que ela é loira? Deve ser burra que só!

Shaka - ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kanon - O que o senhor me sugere então:3 O Caminho Hardcore é muito perigoso!

Saga - HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA, que nadaaaaa! É divertido pra caramba, vai lá!!

Kanon - +olhando pro caminho escuro da floresta+ Aiiiiii, é tão assuatador... mas também, se algum engraçadinho se meter a besta comigo, solto uma EG nele! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Mu - CORTA!! Desde quando Chapéuzinho Vermelho dispara EG nos outros??

Kanon - Desde o momento em que ela tem 1,90 de altura, voz grossa e pomo-de-adão. ¬¬

Mu - U.u Deixa quieto, Kanon. A gente faz uma versão "Kanonizada" da Chapéuzinho. Continuando!

Saga - HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Isso mesmo, toca o terror! Agora vai indo lá, vai!

Kanon - OK, senhor lobo!

Mu - Corta! Pronto Kanon, agora só faltasaltitando até o você ir saltitando pelo caminho escuro até lá atrás.

Kanon - ... T.T De novo com a voz fininha e trejeitos?

Mu - De novo!

Kanon - ;; +respira fundo+ Pela estra-da afo-ra eu vou bem sozi-nha! Levar es-ses do-ces para a vo-vo-zi-nha+saltitando até sair do cenário+

Bibas e Frô - +gamadonas pelas pernas do Kanon, que ficavam mais a mostra quando ele saltitava+

Saga - HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Que menina boba! O Caminho Hardcore é o mais longo de todos! Eu vou pelo Caminho do Meio pegar aquela avózinha de surpresa+sai correndo através da alameda de flores+

Mu - Corta!! Tá perfeito!! Agora uma pausa, pois trocaremos de cenário e já cortaremos pra Casa da Vovó.

Frô - Aiiiii, tá chegando a minha hora de ser comido! X333333333333

Kanon - ¬¬ Deixa eu beber uma água enquanto isso.

Continua! XD


	4. Chapter 4

No último capítulo, finalmente Mu conseguiu gravar a cena da Chapéuzinho Vermelho em seu encontro com o Lobo Mau. Agora todos estão mudando o cenário para que seja gravada a cena na Casa da Vovozinha.

Camus - Não seria legal se estivesse nevando? 

Shura - ¬¬ Como vai estar nevando, se na alameda de flores estava ensolarado?

Camus - Finge que a Casa da Vovozinha fica em outro país... o.o

Mu - Pára de viajar, Camus! Shaka, Milo! O cenário do interior da casinha já está montado?

Milo - +cansado+ Uffff... quase. E você hein Mu, nem pra ajudar a montar!

Mu - Eu sou o diretor, meu papel não é esse. Frô! Já vestiu a roupa da vovó?

Frô - Jááááááááá, meu bem!!

Do nada, Afrodite sai do vestiário envergando uma camisola de cetim semi-transparente, o cabelo um tanto esbranquiçado, ele todo cheirando a talco e perfume.

Deba - O.O'''''' Ele é uma vovó ou a Galadriel do Senhor dos Anéis??

Mu - o.o Frô! Você, você... nem parece uma velha!

Frô - Que-ri-dô, as senhoras de mais idade atualmente não descuidam da aparência. Se é pra eu ser uma vovó, tem que ser uma di-va! 

Bibas - LINDAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Frô - +soltando beijinhos+ Obrigada, meus anjos!!

Kanon - Aff... ¬¬ 

Mu - Bom, Frô, deita lá na cama e espera pelo Lobo Mau.

Bibas - QUE INVEJAAAAAA!!!

Frô - +todo alegre, saltitando até a cama+

Mu - Deba, já viu se o vídeo e a câmera estão OK?

Deba - Já, tá tudo beleza! xD

Mu - Kanon, já descansou o suficiente?

Kanon - ¬¬ Por mim eu nem gravava mais essa joça, mas tudo bem, já que comecei, vou terminar!

Mu - Saga, já está pronto?

Saga - Está tudo nos trinques, é só começar a gravar!

Mu - OK, todos se posicionem!

O cenário da Casa da Vovó era uma casa de papelão aberta, com uma cama no meio, justamente pra peça poder ser filmada.

Mu - Tudo pronto? Luz! Câmera! Ação!

Saga - +ainda do lado de fora da casinha+ HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Agora essa vovozinha de uma figa vai virar meu almoço!!

Quando Saga... digo, o Lobo Mau adentrou a casa, a cama parecia estar ocupada, mas a pessoa que estava deitada nela se encontrava completamente coberta por um lençol.

Saga - HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Prepare-se vovozinha, eu vou te comer!!

De repente, Frô atira o lençol longe e revela-se rodeado de rosas, como a vovó mais "sexy" de todos os tempos.

Frô - Aaaaiiiiiiii lobãããããõoooo, me comeeeee!! Vem aquiiiiiii gostoooosooooo!!!

Mu - COOORTAAAAA!!!!

Frô - Que foi, Muzinho?

Mui - Você acha MESMO que a vovó ia achar legal ser devorada viva??

Bibas - SIIIIIIIIMMMM!!! XDDDDD

Frô - Eu também acho. ¬¬

Mu - Não é nesse sentido de... de comida que vocês tão pensando! É deglutida, engolida, mastigada, triturada, morta!! Deu pra entender agora?? . 

Frô - Aaaiiiiii, que dez!! x3 Me joga na parede, me chama de lagartixa!!

Mu - Ele não entendeu. ¬¬ Tudo bem, mas finja que ser comido é a última coisa que você quer, tá?

Frô - Aaaiiiiii, vai ser difícil, mas mas eu vou tentar... afinal, pra atuar tem que se fazer de tudo, né?

Kanon - Eu que o diga. ¬¬

Mu - Prontos pra gravar de novo? OK, luz! Câmera! Ação!!

Saga - HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Prepare-se vovozinha, eu vou te comer!!

Frô - Nãããõooo, socoooorrrroooo!!! Esse lobão lindoooo, maravilhosooooo, no meu quarto, querendo que eu seja a comida deleeee?? Nãããõooo, não pode seeeeerrr!!!

Mu - Corta!

Frô - O que foi agora, Muzinho?

Mu - A cena tá boa, mas a gente vai passar direto pro Saga com a barriga cheia, como se já tivesse "almoçado" a vovozinha.

Frô - O.O O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??? Nem deitar na cama do meu lado ele vaaaaiiii?? Mas eu pensei que ia ser comido de verdade! T.T

Saga - Eu hein! Tá pensando que isso daqui é filme pornô?

Frô - Nããããoooo, pensei que seria uma fic yaoi lemon! T.T

Kanon - +mão na testa+

Mu - Jesus... T.T Sai daí, Frô! A gente tem que vestir o Saga de vovó e colocar ele na cama!

Frô - Dro-ga! ;; +sai a contragosto+

Bibas - Se preocupa não, Frôzinho! Na hora de o caçador libertar você, se joga em cima dele! x3

Milo - +gota+

Mu - OK, saga, coloque agora esse travesseiro amarrado na barriga pra dizer que está com ela recheada de vovó. Depois vista-se com a camisola do Frô.

Frô - E eu vou ficar sem roupaaaaa??

Mu - Vocë se troca lá atrás e veste de novo a sua roupa costumeira.

Frô - Naaaaahhhh, eu queria tantoooo continuar com essa camisola linda...

Mu - Tudo pelo dever, vai.

Frô - Ai, tá bom, vai... +pensando+ Quem sabe eu não vejo o Saga sem roupa no vestiário? x3

E no vestiário...

Frô - Nhaaaa, Saga, você não vai ficar nuzão? ;;

Saga - Nem. Como continuarei sendo Lobo Mau, mesmo vestido de vovozinha, coloco a camisola por cima do figurino de lobo.

Frô - TT Porcaria de peça! Eu nem devia ter participado, mesmo que perdesse o um mês de folga!! . 

Mu - Veja pelo lado bom, Frô! Você foi a vovozinha mais fashion de todo o planeta, sem dúvida.

Frô - Não compensaaaaa!!

Mu - Então sossega. Saga, deita na cama e se cobre com o lençol.

Saga - Ufa, finalmente vou descansar um pouco... o.o

Mu - ¬¬ Não é pra descansar, e sim atuar.

Saga - Droga... u.u

Mu - Kanon, venha para a cena. Finja que vai adentrar a Casa da Vovozinha, e que ainda nem percebeu que ela na verdade é o Sag- Lobo Mau disfarçado.

Kanon - Saltitando de novo? ¬¬ 

Mu - É! 

João Kléber - PÁRA, PÁRA, PÁRA TUDO!! Veja só... meu assíduo leitor... ou que nem é tão assíduo assim... mas se você está acompanhando essa história, olhe bem nos meus olhos. Mas olhe bem! Olha só que situação... o Lobo Mau... o Lobo Mau faminto, cheio de malícia... esperando a inocente Chapéuzinho Vermelho, usando de um engodo terrível desses! Fazendo a pobre menina pensar que é a sua querida avózinha quem está lá naquela cama, e...

Narrador - QUE SACO!! O que esse apresentador desempregado está fazendo aqui??

João Kléber - Vim aqui para fazer um suspense básico na história, oras! Como eu fazia com os casos _ultra verídicos_ do meu extinto programa.

Narrador - Sei... ¬¬

João Kléber - E então, meu prezado telespectador... digo, leitor... digo... ah, deixa pra lá! Mas não percam, após os comerciais, o próximo capítulo! O que será que vai acontecer com essa pobre menininha, a qual... 

Narrador - +dá um cocão no João Kléber e vai dormir+

_Continua..._

------------------------------------------

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Fiiinalmente deu pra continuar esse troço! XDDD A vida não é feita só de escrever fics e jogar Super Tux, pra minha infelicidade. U.u Mas é isso aê, agora o Lobo Mau e a Vovozinha se encontram na casinha! O que acontecerá? O Saga vai comer o Kanon (não vejam insinuações yaoi na frase acima, seus monte de mente poluída! xDD)? O João Kléber vai lutar com o Narrador numa Batalha dos 1000 dias? O Frô vai conseguir ser comido por alguém? Será que a autora ruim vai conseguir transformar essa fic num yaoi lemon? O.O E o Mu, vai fazer sucesso em Hollywood com essa porcaria?

Deixem reviews comentando, dando dicas, falando mal, xingando, esculhambando! XDDDD O espaço tá liberado!


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

No capítulo anterior, nosso... er... querido ajudante João Kléber fez o favor de cortar a cena bem na hora em que o Kanon ia saltitar, deixando as bibas com muita raiva.

Bibas - QUEREMOS VER AS PERNAS DO KANOSOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Kanon - u.u

Mu - Tá OK, Kanon, tá na sua hora de saltitar. Lembre-se, entre na Casa da Vovozinha como se nada estivesse acontecendo!

Kanon - Beleza. u.u

Mu - Deba, luz! Câmera! Ação!!

Kanon - +segurando na ponta da sainha+ Pe-la es-tra-da a-fo-ra eu vou bem so-zi-nha! Le-var...

Camus - Nossa, que fome! T.T Shura, que que cê acha de a gente fazer uma pausa para comer?

Shura - Do jeito que eu conheço o Mu, acho que ele não vai deixar a gente parar agora não.

Camus - Mas nós dois como contra-regras não estamos fazendo absolutamente nada! Y.Y

Shura - Oras, vamos constar no "cast" do script final!

Camus - U.u Eu quero comer.

E na Casa da Vovozinha...

Kanon - Vovóóóóóóóóó, que saudadeeeeees!!

Saga - +fazendo voz de velhinha+ Minha netiiiiiinha, como você está? Ande, chegue mais perto da Vovoziiiinha!

Kanon - Claro que sim, minha avózinha linda! Mas... nossa, vovó! Que nariz graaaaaande a senhora tem!!

Saga - É pra te cheirar melhooooor, minha netinha!

Milo - Então esperamos que o Kanon tenha tomado banho hoje! xD

Kanon - +voltando à sua voz normal e deixando de agir como menininha+ Vai cuidar da sua vida, escorpiano FDP!!

Mu - CORTA!! Kanon!! Você está gravando, esqueceu??

Kanon - Então manda o Milo calar a boca!!

Mu - Não ligue pra ele, Kanon. U.u Vamos continuar a filmagem! Luz! Câmera! Ação!!

Kanon - Aiiiii, vovozinha linda! Mas essas suas orelhas também são enooooormeeees!!

Saga - É pra te ouvir melhor, minha netinha adorada!

Milo - E devem estar cheionas de cera também! xD

Kanon e Saga - u.u

Mu - +fazendo sinal pros gêmeos fingirem que não estava acontecendo nada+

Kanon - Aaaaaahhhhh, eu sei avozinha! Mas... e essa sua boca tão grande?

Saga - Deita aqui do meu lado pra você saber, netinha!!

Bibas - Twincest++

Mu - Bando de mente poluída. Uu

Kanon deita-se ao lado de Saga na cama, quando...

Frô - +pulando na cama e quase quebrando a mesma+ AAAAAAAIIIIIÊÊÊÊÊÊ, eu quero ser o uke dos dooooissss!!! x33333333

Mu - COOOORTA!!!!! MAS QUE SACO!! Se não é o Milo provocando, é o Frô se ofererecendo!! Chega né gente!! Deixem os gêmeos trabalharem!

Frô - NHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ, é que meus hormônios não agûentaram!!

Bibas - ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!! Twincest now!!

Mu - Não senhores! Digo... senhoras. Digo... ah, deixa pra lá! De qualquer forma, não nos desviaremos do nosso roteiro principal. Vamos voltar à filmagem! Frô! Saia da cama e guarde seus hormônios pra outras ocasiões!

Frô - TT +sai+

Mu - +suspiro+ Bom... vamos ver se agora o negócio anda. Vamos continuar? Luz! Câmera! Ação!!

Saga - Deita aqui do meu lado pra você saber, netinha!!

Kanon deita-se novamente ao lado do Saga. É quando o Esclerosado do Zodíaco (o Saga mesmo, oras) vê algo saindo do bolso da sainha do irmão...

Saga - +olhando e pensando+ Chocolate "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco", com o Seiya como garoto propaganda. Ah, quero que se dane, eu tô é com fome!! HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Kanon - E pra quê serve essa sua booooca enormeeee, meu irmãozi- digo, minha avózinha?

Saga - +catando o chocolate do bolso do Kanon+ É pra te comer, minha gostosura!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA+sai correndo pela janela da casinha de papelão+

Kanon - +perdendo toda a postura de menininha de novo+ EEEEEEIIIIII, meu chocolateeeeeee!!! VOLTA AQUIIIIIIII, SAGA DE UMA FIIIIGAAAAAAAA+sai atrás do Saga+

Camus - Chocolate?? EU QUEROOOOOO+sai correndo atrás dos gêmeos+

E como estava todo mundo com fome no estúdio...

Todos - CHOCOLATEEEEEEEE+saem em debandada atrás do Saga, derrubando a casinha de papelão+

Mu - Peraêêêêêêê!!! Meu cenárioooooo!! Minha peçaaaaaa!! DROGA!! Por isso dizem que a gula e a luxúria são pecados capitais!! Pois foram elas que destruíram a minha cena!! SACO!! Mas eles vão ver só!!

E agora? Será que o Mu vai conseguir retomar a cena? E o Saga, vai comer o chocolate sozinho e não vai dividir com ninguém (pleonasmo, duh!)? E as bibas, vão catar algum bofe?? Onde raios se meteu o João Kléber? Isso e muito mais, no capítulo seis!!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Uma hora se passou desde o ataque ao chocolate do Kanon. Ninguém ainda havia voltado, e um desconsolado Mu tentava armar de novo os cenários.

Mu – PQP! T.T Essa casinha não pára mais em pé! Ó céus, ó vida, ó azar! Acho que minha carreira de cineasta está fadada ao fracasso...

Justo nessa hora, Kanon voltava "pê" da vida, enquanto Saga vinha com cara de "HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!". Logo atrás, o povaréu reclamava.

Milo – O Saga engoliu todo o chocolate sozinho!! Faremos uma greve reivindicando chocolate!!

Camus – Ééééééééééé! Estamos com fome, exigimos nossos direitos!

Shura – Processo no Mu!

Mu – Êpaaaaaaaa, não venham com esse papo neo-capitalista de processo! A Saga do Prozac é em outro link.

Todos – u.u

Kanon – Saga FDP, me deixou sem o lanche!

Saga – Quem manda você nunca dividir os doces comigo?!

Kanon – Irmão chato!

Saga – Pão-duro!

Kanon – Marrento!

Saga – Tosco! Não devia ter saído nunca do Cabo Sunion!

Kanon - ... T.T Olha como ele me trata!

Mu – Vamos gente, chega de ladainha! E quanto ao almoço, vou liberar uma verba pra vocês comerem alguma gororoba. Mas é só por uma hora, hein! Depois, todo mundo de volta!

Kanon – Apenas uma pergunta!

Mu – Qual?

Kanon – Ainda falta muito pra acabar essa porcaria? y.y

Mu – Bem, vejamos... falta regravarmos a cena do Lobo Mau comendo a Chapeuzinho, já que a última não deu certo...

Bibas e Meninas Que Curtem Yaoi – KAWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII+.+

Kanon e Saga - +mão na testa+

Mu – Depois disso vem o caçador e...

Frô - +pula no colo do Milo+ E saaaaaaalva a vovozinha!

Milo - +larga o Frô no chão+ Não se exalte!!

Frô – As damas não são mais respeitadas como antigamente! y.y

Mu – E depois tem o lobo que é caçado, daí vem a lição de moral... é, acho que estamos mais ou menos na metade.

Kanon – Y.Y!!!!!! Mais metade do tempo com essa roupa ridícula!!

Bibas – Sugooooooi!! x3

Mu – Muito bem! Liberados pro almoço. Entrem na fila pra receber a grana.

Camus – Isso que dá viver nesse Santuário tosco sem contas bancárias!

E na fila pra receber o adiantamento...

Shaka – AIÊ, que é que foi isso?!

Biba – Naaaaaahhhhh loiroso, me perdoe, mas eu não resisti!

Shaka – Mu! Esse cara... digo, essa moça... quero dizer, essa... esse... essa pessoa aqui passou a mão na minha bunda!

Mu – Ai meu santo! Ser o responsável por tudo é ruim paca! Ta injuriado, faz B.O. por assédio sexual, Shaka!

Shaka – Você não disse agora há pouco que a Saga do Prozac e seus neo-capitalismos ficavam em outro link?

Deba – Metalinguagem é fogo... essa autora não tem imaginação alguma.

Autora – Nhaiiiiii, acho que vou colocar também um miguxês! Que acham?

Bibas – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Todo o resto – O.O...

Autora – O Kanon falando em miguxês será uma coisa linda e kawaii!!

Kanon – QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? Não!! Se eu já tivesse almoçado, com certeza vomitaria!! DESISTO! Entrego os pontos, vou embora!

O gêmeo de Saga arranca fora o gorrinho e joga no chão, quando... oh, não! Será esse o fim da fic?!

Saga – o.o Se ele for mesmo embora, eu terei de fazer o papel do lobo e da... da Chapéuzinho ao mesmo tempo! KANON!!!! Volta aqui, eu... prometo que não roubo mais seus chocolates! VOLTAAAAAAA+sai correndo atrás do irmão+

Frô - Aiiiii, a-do-ro homens fantasiados e com cara de desespero!

Shura - QUIÉISSO!! Só 2,50?! Não dá pra comer nada com isso, Mu!

Mu - Ali no botequinho da esquina tem uma promoção de "compre um sanduíche mais um refrigerante pequeno por 2,50". Não tão felizes, posso fazer nada!!

Shura - Acho que vou reconsiderar aquela idéia do processo... u.u +indo embora+

Mu - Processos... hunf! Próximô!!

Biba - Aaaaiiiiiii Muzinho, será que dá pra me adiantar uma bufunfa a mais caso eu faça... er... um trabalhinho extra pra você hoje à noite?

Mu - Ah, não! Biba safada não!! Sai fora, sai fora! Próximô!

Shaka - Gostaria de saber do porquê de você deixar os colegas do Frô pegarem a verba que é só pra quem está trabalhando no filme.

Mu - Ah Shaka, eles também precisam comer!

Biba – E ser comidos! Nhaiiiiii! Ninguém se habilita não?

Todo o resto – o.o...

Mu – Frô! Esse pessoal que você trouxe pra ver a gravação é muito necessitado! o.o Por que você não levou eles pra uma boate GLS?

Frô – Naaaaaiiii, é que sengundo algumas fãs de yaoi, o Santuário É uma boate GLS!!

Todos – O.O

Milo – Tamo bem arrumado... y.y

Mu – Bom gente, o tempo tá rolando! Vão logo almoçar senão a coisa não anda!

E no botequinho da esquina...

Soldadinho do Santuário 1 – MEU!! Olha aquele ali, não é o glorioso e imponente Cavaleiro de Gêmeos?

Soldadinho 2 – É um deles, né...

Soldadinho 1 – O que é que ele ta fazendo vestido de menininha?!

Soldadinho 2 – Vou saber!! Não se fazem mais Santos de Ouro como antigamente!

Kanon – QUE É QUE TÃO OLHANDO?!? Quem ficar reparando muito vai tomar EG nas fuças!

Saga - +correndo+ KANON! Volta aqui, volta!

Kanon – Nada feito! Não vou fazer peça em miguxês!!

Soldadinho 1 – o.o... O outro Cavaleiro de Gêmeos está de Lobo Mau...

Soldadinho 2 – Foi-se o tempo em que esse Santuário era um local sério!!

Saga e Kanon – QUE É QUE TÃO OLHANDO?!

Soldadinhos 1 e 2 – Nada... o.o

Saga – Mano, volta pra peça. Senão eu nunca mais devolvo aquela sua blusa verde!

Kanon – A MINHA BLUSA VERDE DE NOVO!! Saga, eu te pego!!

Os gêmeos começam a se estapear em plena rua, para deleite de todo o pessoal que estava no botequinho e nas cercanias do mesmo, quando o Frô e algumas "coleguxas" passam por ali.

Biba – Nhaiiiiii, que coisa feia! Irmãozeeeeeenhos brigando! T.T

Frô – Liga não, moxa! Na cama eles resolvem tudo! x3

Kanon e Saga - +param de se esmurrar+ O.o QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ??? PORRADA NELES!!!!!

O barraco já se tornava vultuoso e todo mundo tentava observar, mas a fome falou mais alto (junte-se a isso o fato de eles terem menos de uma hora para almoçar) e logo formou-se uma fila imensa no local.

Balconista – Ueba, é hoje que a gente fatura!

Shaka - +observando as frigideiras+ Affe, olha aqueles hambúrgueres! O.o Que coisa mais gordurosa!

Milo – Ah não, vai me dizer que você está dando uma de frescuroso que nem o Frô!

Shaka – Mas a qualidade desse negócio é baixíssima, Milo! Dá uma olhada!

Milo – Eu to é com fome, meu estômago nem tá aí pra aparência da comida!

Shura –Ei dotô, será que eu e a minha faca Ginsu podemos já ir nos servindo?

Balconista – Eeeeeeiiiiiii! Não é por serem Cavaleiros de Ouro que vão poder abusar! Espere o lanche ficar pronto!

Shura – Ai minhas lombrigas...

E na brigalhada dos gêmeos...

Saga – Volta pra peça, vagabundo!

Kanon – Não volto!

Saga – Volta seu FDP!

Kanon – Nem a pau!!

Saga – Apenas por causa do miguxês?!

Kanon – APENAS?! Cê ta maluco! Além de me gozarem por causa da roupa de Chapéuzinho, vão me tirar pra emo!

Saga – Também, com essa franjinha... que é que tu quer?

Kanon – A sua franja é igual a minha! ,

Saga – Tenho culpa de ser gêmeo de um mane como você?!

Kanon – Você veio primeiro, então é a "matriz"! Se alguém é vítima nessa história, esse alguém sou eu!!

Saga – Hunf! Mas se não fosse o miguxês você voltava pra peça?

Kanon – Nem! Já enjoei desse negócio!

Saga – Y.Y! EU VOU TER QUE SER A CHAPÉUZINHO!!

Kanon – Interesseiro! U.u Na verdade você nem liga pra mim, e sim pro prejuízo que pode ter.  
Saga – Nem é isso! É que você é um irmão chato, safado, não gosta de trabalhar e nem está aí pro tanto que eu me esforço! 

Kanon – Não é verdade! Você que não vai com a minha cara!

Saga - ...o.o Daonde você tirou isso?

Kanon – Oras, daonde! Você me prende no Cabo Sunion, fica sem me ver por treze anos, nem sentiu a minha falta e agora que eu volto só me enche o saco!

Saga – Quem disse que não senti falta de você?!

Kanon – E precisa dizer?! Seu comportamento já diz tudo!!

Saga – Que é que eu posso fazer se meu irmão é um problemático?!

Kanon vira de costas pro gêmeo e fica assim, ignorando-o. Saga arrepende-se um pouco do que havia dito ao irmão.

Saga – Er... mano...

Kanon continua impassível.

Saga - Mano... o.o

Kanon - Vou embora de casa. A partir de hoje não moro mais com você!

Saga - O.O Só porque eu disse umas coisas?!

Kanon - Afinal de contas, se eu sou um vagabundo e problemático, devo apenas te dar trabalho. A minha ausência não terá grande importância.

Saga - o.o Eu vou ficar órfão de gêmeo novamente!! NÃO KANON!! Não vá embora! Volta pra casa!

Nisso, as bibas que haviam apanhado de monte já estavam olhando a cena.

Kanon - Que casa?! Aquela casa é muito mais sua do que minha, não é verdade? Tudo nela é segundo a sua vontade! Eu apenas vivo lá de favor!

Saga - ...mentira, Kanon! É a _nossa_ casa, sempre foi assim! Eu não sabia que você se sentia tão mal em nosso lar, irmãozinho.

A essa altura, as bibas já estão com olhos enormes e brilhantes fixos na cena.

Kanon - Não adianta se fazer de desentendido! Estou indo embora para sempre!

Saga - NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!! Você... você que que o Exú volte?!

Kanon - Que se dane se o Exú voltar. Estou é indo ver o meu.

Saga - Kanon, eu... mas que droga! Será que você não consegue perceber que... que sem você a casa fica vazia e sem graça?

Kanon - Você vai ficar muito bem sem mim. u.u

Saga - Não... eu... eu... não consigo viver sem você, Kanon! Pronto, falei!!

Bibas - ++

Kanon - Mesmo... que a gente brigue muito?

Saga - Mesmo!

Kanon - Mesmo que eu seja um vagabundo?!

Saga - Mesmo!

Saga - Mesmo eu tendo despertado o Lado Mau em você e ter feito muita coisa que não devia?

Saga - Mesmo! Mesmo, Mesmo! Ah, que saco! Eu te amo, Kanon!

Bibas - KAWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII+desmaiam+

Kanon - o.o... sempre pensei que você quisesse me ver por um binóculo!

Saga - Vamos lá, Kanon, não sei daonde tira tanta bobagem! Não vá embora!

Kanon - Eu... Saga... eu quero dizer que... te amo muito também! Y.Y

Os gêmeos se abraçam, enquanto as bibas e as fãs de twincest caem duras no chão. 

Saga e Kanon - +olham ao redor+ EEEEEEEIIIIII, dois irmãos não podem mais se abraçar em paz??

Eles já iam descer o sarrafo em todo mundo, quando...

João Kléber - PÁRA, PÁRA, PÁRA, pára tudo! Que negócio é esse?! Veja bem, meu prezado telespectador! Será que esses gêmeos aí... têm algum negócio a mais?! Iiiiiihhhhhh, sei não hein! Tô começando a estranhar esses dois!

Saga e Kanon - o.o PORRADA NELE JÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

João Kléber - Êpa peraê, perguntar não ofende! Eu, eu... SOCORROOOOOO!!

Narrador - Enquanto esses aí se divertem com o João Kléber, por que vocês não vão tomar um cafezinho? O intervalo é curto, prometo! 

_Continua!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

O barraco rolava solto na frente do botequinho, com direito a EG no João Kléber e tudo o mais. Só quando a barriga dos gêmeos roncou é que eles pararam.

Saga bom - Caraca, que fome! Vamos direto pro hambúrguer.

Saga ruim - Qual hambúrguer! Tem um colesterol danado, quero manter meu corpinho de estátua grega!

Saga bom - A aparência não deve importar, e sim o que vai dentro de nós... 

Saga ruim - HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Deixa de ser otário e assume logo que tu é um interesseiro!

Saga bom - Não! Y.Y Eu sou uma pessoa boa, só fiz coisa errada por sua causa!

Saga ruim - Nós somos a mesma pessoa seu tosco! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Saga bom - Pare, pare! Isso é mentira+colocando as mãos sobre o rosto, num belo gesto emo+

Kanon - Affe, parem os dois Sagas com isso. Senão eu vou comer o hambúrguer que lhes cabe!

Saga bom - O.O'''''''''' É meu, é meu!!

Saga ruim - Não! Eu estou de dieta!

Saga bom - Mas eu não! É MEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUU!!!

Saga ruim - Seu corpo é meu também, não se esqueça!

Kanon - Mas que saco os dois! Dá pra parar ou tá difícil?

Saga - Eu queroooooooooo!!

João Kléber - +arrebentado+ Er... gente, não percam... no próximo capítulo... o desafio da saga ou do Saga do hambúrguer!

Kanon - Queeeeee próximo capítulo, esse daqui mal começou+cata o João Kléber pela gola da camisa e joga longe+

Saga bom - Pra onde você mandou ele?

Kanon - Pra península ibérica!

Saga bom - Pobres portugueses... ;;

Kanon - Anda, aproveita que o lado mau deu no pé e vamos comer aquele lanche!

Saga bom - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

E no reduto das bibas...

Dite - Aiiiiiiiii, vou guardar esse dinheiro que o Muzinho deu pro lanche e comer esse marmitex light! Saladinha, peito de frango grelhado, coca-cola zero...

Biba 1 - Ai mona, você trouxe comida de casa, é? Que legal, deixa ver!

Dite - Nah, mas é minha! Não dá pra dividir com mais ninguém!

Biba 1 - Nhayyyyyy, tô vendo que vou ficar com pneuzinhos!

Biba 2 - Nem liga, fófis! Todo avião tem pneu!

Biba 1 - Aiiiii miguxa, assim você me encabula!

Dite - Até pra mim isso é rasgação demais. u.u

E no barzinho...

Shaka - Eeeerrrrrr... Shura, quer esse hambúrguer pra você?

Shura - E você não vai comer nada?

Shaka - Vou pegar o tomate e o alface, só tou te dando o pãozinho e o hambúrguer mesmo!

Shura - Opa, fechado!

O protótipo zodiacal de Barbie retira a salada e dá o resto (o pão e o hambúrguer, não pensem besteira seus pervertidos) pro colega. Shura, na fome que apresentava até por causa das "facas Ginsu", começou a devorar sua parte e a do amigo indiano. Shaka ficou feliz com sua saladinha.

Milo - Iiiiiihhhhhhhh, vai passar fome depois hein! Só essa alfacinha aí... duvido que fique satisfeito!

Biba-número-não-sei-qual - Aiiiiiii, vai ver ele não gosta de comer, mas sim de ser comido! x3333333

Shaka - +mão na testa+ Juro que dou um esporro no Afrodite por ter trazido essas travecas pra cá! T.T

No cenário da pecinha...

Debas - E aí, Mu, quer mais um espetinho de alcatra?

Mu - +só no ventilador+ Ahhhh, quero sim! Show de bola esse churrasquinho brasileiro! Sorte que despistei os outros com aquele vale-porcaria do botequinho ralé! xD

Camus - Explorador... ;;

Mu - Nah, fica na tua Camus! Você ainda tem de se considerar sortudo por eu ter deixado você comer os churrasquinhos com a gente!

Camus - Só porque congelador nem existe aqui e eu tenho de gelar as bebidas! ú.u

Mu - Quer coisa melhor do que bebida resfriada ao zero absoluto?

Camus - ú.u²

No botequinho, todos já haviam comido e bebido aqueles refrigerecos ruins que só. Eles desciam bem quadrado, mas era a única coisa potável que encontrava-se disponível, então foi isso mesmo.

Milo - Uaaaaaahhhhhhhh+bocejando+ Que preguiça de voltar pra peça... gente, vamos dormir um pouquinho.

Saga bom - Nada disso, o Mu disse para estarmos de volta em uma hora. Devemos cumprir nossa palavra, e...

Kanon - +dá um cocão na cabeça do Saga+ Cala a boca e dorme logo, anta.

Saga - +cai no chão desacordado+

Shura - Eeeeeeeeeeeee, vamos tirar a sonequinha! Bora lá pra Casa de Capricórnio? Lá tem bastante quartos de hóspedes pra gente fazer a siesta!

Todos - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Bibas - Nhaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, vamos tentar agarrar esses bofes sarados enquanto eles dormem!!

Todos (os homens) - Ú.u²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²²

Ainda meio desconfiados e temerosos de serem abusados sexualmente por Frô e sua tropa, os "atores" foram pra casa do Shura. Logo se esparramaram pelos colchões que tinham de sobra nos quartos. Todos já estavam quase caindo no sono, quando o pior aconteceu...

Shura - O.o''''''' Caraca, que dor de barriga do cão+sai correndo pro banheiro+

Milo - Zzzzzzzzzzz... hã... aiêêêêêêê, caramba! Que caganeira do cacete+sai correndo pro banheiro+

Shura - +lá de dentro, se acabando+ Péra que tô fazendo o número dois!!

Milo - O.o Mas eu também quero!!

Shura - Dá um tempo ae!!

Milo - Vou fazer nas calças!!

Logo os gêmeos esclerosados também acordam e querem ir ao banheiro.

Frô - +acordando+ Aiiiiiiiiiiiii Shakoso, tô vendo que só dá "nóis" sem disenteria nessa parada! O resto comeu aquele lanche duvidoso e se fu. Bem fei-tô!

Shaka - Meu faro não falha...

A cena seria cômica, se não fosse trágica: uma fila de Cavaleiros desesperados pra pintar a porcelana, passar um fax etc. Aos poucos, um por um conseguiu descarregar tudo. No final estavam todos se sentindo cansados, fracos e exauridos. E ainda com sono.

Shura - FDP de Mu! Nos deu um endereço de boteco com comida passada!

Kanon - Vamos lá peitar o Mu e exigir uma indenização!!

Milo - Ééééééééé, vamos!

João Kléber - +lá de Portugal mesmo+ Ei ei, no que será que vai dar esse negócio? O Mu vai se ferrar legal? Não percam a Batalha dos Mil Dias no próximo capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

O circo estava armado! Lá se foi a cambada toda nervosa pra cima do Mu, exigindo uma explicação. Assim que viu o pessoal chegar com jeito de turba, o Debas foi avisar o Mu.

Deba - Ae, o povo tá vindo! E não parece ser pra negociar não...

Mu - ? Ih, xô dar um jeito nessa joça! Debas, me ajuda a recolher o churrasco! Camus, guarda as bebidas!

O povo já estava querendo arrombar a porta...

Mu - Atende esse treco, alguém!

Camus e Deba - Atende tu! U.u

Mu - Ixe, sobrou...

A Barbie roxa abriu a porta e os atores e afins, revoltados, quase pularam no pescoço dele.

Shura - Aquela droga tava estragada, seu louco!

Milo - Só não nos borramos nas calças por sorte!

Shaka - Por isso eu digo: não coma carne...

Mu - Caaalma gente! U Eu... eu posso explicar!

Todos os outros - Então é melhor explicar logo!

Mu - Bom... digamos que aquele botequinho era o único conveniado aos nossos serviços. Mas... eu juro que pago compensação! Juro mesmo!

Shura - Como apontando as facas Ginsu

Mu - Bom... no final das gravações... prometo pagar uma viagem de retiro espiritual durante o mês de férias, lá no Tibete, no palácio de Jamir! Pronto!! Aceitam?

O pessoal foi tudo lá pro fundão deliberar sobre o oferecido, e decidiu aceitar. Para tanto, tomaram o Shura como representante dos indignados.

Shura - OK, Mu, a gente aceita a proposta. Só tem uma coisa: queremos uma declaração sua assinada e escrita de próprio punho, mais número do RG e CPF.

Mu - Eu não tenho CPF, nem RG!

Shura - Então assina só, carimba com o dedão, que seja! Ao menos dê indícios de que é você!

A contragosto, o Cavaleiro de Áries escreveu a seguinte declaração em uma folha de papel:

"Eu, Mu, o Guardião da Casa de Áries, Residente no Santuário de Atena, o qual encontra-se na Grécia, venho por meio desta garantir custeio e hospedagem de viagem para Jamir a todos os atores, funcionários e afins da gravação do filme "Kanonzinho Vermelho".

Mu de Áries"

Mu - Pronto, toma!

Shura - Hunf! Vou tirar xerox, autenticar e cobrar depois!

Mu - Marcação... u.u

Debas - Inclui eu e o Camus na viagem também!

Mu - Já tá todo mundo incluído! Gente, agora podemos continuar a gravação, ou tá difícil?

Todos - U.u Vamos, vai!

Assim, todos foram para seus respectivos lugares, não sem antes darem uma retocada nos figurinos.

Mu - OK? Todos em seus lugares! Vamos regravar a cena do Kanon e do Saga na cama...

Afrodite - EEEEEBAAAAA!!!

Mu - ...onde o Lobo come a Chapéuzinho...

Afrodite e bibas - EEEEEEEEEEEBAAAAAAAAA!!!

Mu - ...sem conotação sexual, pô!

Afrodite e bibas - Aaaaahhhhhhh... T.T

Mu - Tudo pronto? Luz! Câmera! Ação!

Saga - HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! É pra te comeeeerrrr, Chapéuzinho!

Kanon - Gaaaaahhhhh, vai me comeeeerrrrr??

Uma cortina, já pré-colocada pelo Camus no cenário, fecha-se. Quando ela se abre, aparece apenas o Saga em cima da cama, com um baita travesseiro na barriga, embaixo da fantasia, pra fazer o volume que a Chapéuzinho engolida teria.

Saga - Aaaaahhhhh, legal! Agora vou aproveitar pra tirar a minha sonequinha vira pro lado e finge roncar

Mu - CORTA! Tá perfeito, galera! Agora só falta vocês ensaiarem a parte em que o caçador aparece e salva todo mundo!

Debas - Er... Mu, só uma dúvida!

Mu - Qual?

Debas - A gente vai só filmar? Ou vai filmar e redistribuir?

Mu - Filmar, redistribuir e ainda fazer uma turnê pela Grécia encenando no formato teatro!

Debas - Ferrou! ;;

Continua!


	9. Chapter 9

Cap

Cap. 9

Após a gravação da ceninha, Mu foi agitar o pessoal, pra ninguém perder o ritmo.

Mu - Ae povo, vamos prosseguir! Debas, prepara a câmera que vamos pro próximo take! Milo, dá os últimos retoques ae no visual, a próxima cena é tua!

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião, todo contente e feliz (apesar de "contente" e "feliz" serem sinônimos, tornando esse período um verdadeiro pleonasmo), retocou seu esmalte de unha, fez pose no espelho, etc. Finalmente, quando enfim (mais um pleonasmo) havia feito todo mundo cansar de tanto esperar, apareceu todo se-achento.

Milo - E aí, quando é que a gente começa?

Mu - U.u Na hora em que você se sentir mais preparado.

Milo - Só se for agora!

Mu - Tá OK! Posicionem-se todos! Tudo certo? Então vamos lá! Luz! Câmera! Ação!!

Saga - Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Milo - +dando uma de quem está passeando pela floresta+ Vejam só! É a casa daquela doce avozinha que encontra-se de cama! Vou dar uma olhadinha pra ver se está tudo bem com ela!

Shura - +para Camus+ Cara, nessa época todo mundo entrava e saía na hora que queria da casa dos outros, é?! Cadê o direito básico à privacidade?!

Camus - Nesse tempo o dever era quem andava mais "na moda", não o direito. E o ar era considerado limpo, o sexo considerado sujo... enfim! Outro mundo, meu caro.

Shura - Camus filosófico hoje...

Milo - Nossa, essa vovozinha parece taaaaanto com a neta! Até diria que são gêmeas!

Mu - U.u

Milo - Mas bem, er... olha só, não é que é o Lobo Mau que eu ando procurando e perseguindo há séculos?! E é a cara da Chapéuzinho! Nossa mãe, eu sabia que aquela menina, além de pentelha, era feia que só, mas nem imaginava que era pra tanto!!

Kanon - U.U''''''''''''''''

Mu - CORTA!! Mas que saco, Milo! Nada disso está o script!

Milo - Nah, só tou dando uma incrementada!

Mu - O dono e autor do roteiro sou eu, portanto trate de se emendar!

Milo - U.U Que droga, na época da Chapéuzinho não havia essa de direitos autorais, "o roteiro é meu", etc...

Mu - Vamos continuar? OK, em suas posições! Luz! Câmera! Ação!

Milo - Nah, feia ou não, é a Chapéuzinho! Mas então... sea suposta vovó é esse lobo fedorento... cadê a verdadeira velhinha?

Shura - +para Kanon, atrás do cenário+ Vai lá rapaz, grita! E não esquece de pôr a mão na frente pra fingir que é um som abafado, vindo de dentro da barriga do lobo!

Kanon Tá OK! +coloca a mão na boca+ Buáááááááááá´, eu caçador! Eu tô aqui dentro desse lobo, me tira daqui!

Milo - Ooooohhhh! É a voz daquela menininha, a neta da velhinha! Claro, só podia ser dela esse timbre de taquara rachada!

Kanon - T.T Preciso treinar minhas aulas de empostação vocal!

Camus - Não liga, o chato do Milo só tá querendo te encher! Afrodite, tua vez cara! Grita que nem o Kanon fez, só que na vez da Vovozinha.

Afrodite - +também abafando a voz+ Aaaaaiiiiii, caçador lindoooooooo, saraaaaaado, booooooooofe, bronzeado e maravilhoso, me tira daquiiiiiiiiii!!

Shaka - Vovozinha bem sacana essa. u.u

Bibas - x3333333

Milo - Mas que coisa! Esse lobo faminto comeu as duas de uma vez?!

Biba 1 - Nyaaaaa, já imaginou que delícia?! O Saga sendo o seme do Kanon e do Afrodite em uma noite só!

Todas as outras bibas - +

Mu - UU Vamos parar com essa putaria, por favor?!

Bibas - Naaaaaaaahhhh... Y.Y

Mu - Continuemos... depois a gente edita o filme e tira essa parte fora!

Milo - Tenho que fazer alguma coisa pelas duas! Já sei! Vou aproveitar que esse lobo tá dormindo, pra abrir a barriga dele e tirar as duas daí! D

Enquanto Milo remexe seu aparato de caçador pra ver se acha um facão ou coisa do gênero, Camus e Shura dão mais algumas instruções a Kanon e Afrodite.

Camus - Olha, vão sorrateiramente até embaixo da cama e se escondam lá.

Shura - E não se esqueçam de aparecer apenas quando o Milo já tiver aberto a barriga de espuma do Saga!

A biba e o gêmeo doido dirigem-se até embaixo da cama, enquanto a câmera focava o Milo apenas da cintura pra cima.

Milo - Aqui! Esse sabre de luz deve abrir legal essa barriga, sem no entanto ferir as devoradas!! Iááááááá!!

Debas - Sou mais as minhas facas Ginsu, putz!

Mu - Tá bom, dessa vez eu vou deixar passar! U.u

Ao mesmo tempo em que a barriga da fantasia de lobo era aberta, sem dó, piedade ou anestesia (tá, essa foi tosca), Afrodite e Kanon pularam de baixo da cama, como se estivessem realmente saindo de lá de dentro do lobo.

Kanon - Ufa! Finalmente pude me libertar! Valeu caçador, toma umas guloseimas da cestinha procê.

Milo - Era! Xô ver! + morde+ Agh, são de mentira!

Mu - CORTA!! É claro que são de mentira, só fazem parte do cenário!

Milo - Y.Y Vou ficar só na vontade!

Mu - Debas, faz o favor de cortar também essa parte do filme. Vamos recomeçar da saída dos dois da barriga!

E lá foram eles filmar tudo outra vez...

Kanon - Ae seu caçador, valeu por ter me libertado! Agora fica sem nada mesmo, que tou é duro. Digo, dura!

Milo - U.u

Afrodite - +pulando nos braços do Milo+ Aaaaaiiiiiii meu lindoooooo, tô vovó mas não tô mortaaaaaa!! Me dá um beijooooo, dááááá!!

Bibas - Beija! Beija! Beija!! x3333333

Milo - Eu não! +larga o Afrodite no chão+ Mas nem a pau! Agora dêem licença, meus senhores... digo, minhas senhoras! Tenho de encher a barriga desse lobo com alguma coisa, pra enganá-lo!

_Continua no próximo capítulo! xD_


	10. Chapter 10

Cap

Cap. 10

No capítulo anterior, Milo finalmente salvou a vovó Afrodite e a netinha Kanonzinha, mas tinha de encher a barriga do lobo de alguma coisa. E ainda por cima o mais difícil: "desová-lo" da casa, pois já pensou um lobo dormindo na casa de uma velhinha?! Ainda mais uma velhinha tão cheia de frescurite quanto o Afrodite??

Milo - Já sei! Vou encher a barriga dele de espuma pra rechear almofada!

Frô - ¬¬

Milo - Que foi, beesha? Por que tá me olhando desse jeito?!

Frô - Escorpiano BURRO!! Com enchimento de almofada ele vai se sentir livre, leve e solto e logo vai voltar a atacar!! Sou uma beesha inteligente, tá?!

Milo - ¬¬ Então, ó senhora beesha intelectual, dê uma idéia de como encher a barriga do senhor Lobo, e com quê!

Kanon - Eu sei, eu sei!! :DDD

Frô - Affff, vai nessa Kanoso!! Prova que você é inteligente como o Saguenha! E todo o reeeesto de qualidades também, como: ser gostoso, ser gaaato, ser saraaaado... aiai

Mu - CORTA!!

Milo - ¬¬ Que foi dessa vez, Sr. Barbie Roxa?

Mu - Mas que saco vocês!! Eu dou liberdade pra escolherem a forma de falar e ficam aí avacalhando?? Frô, eu já te falei que é pra agir como personagem!! PERSONAGEM, POHA!! Tendeu?? Você tá falando como se Saga e Kanon fossem gêmeos mesmo na história!!

Frô - Foi mal che-fi-a, mas é que A-DO-ROOOO esses dois e não resisto!

Mu - Da próxima vez tenho que não economizar e contratar um roteirista profissional, pra não ter que encarar essas mancadas da parte dos atores!!

Milo - Isso porque ele se considera uma beeeeesha culta! U.u

Frô - Mais culta do que você, escorpião bruto!!

Mu - Cheeega!! Vamos voltar logo com esse negócio!!

Milo e Frô - Hunf!

Milo - Mas então, Kanon... digo, Chapéuzinho, qual a sua idéia?

Kanon - Colocar pedrinhas lá do rio dentro dele! Vai ser suuuper legal, mas aí toca pra gente ter que carregar tudo e trazer, né não?!

Frô - Deixa de ser preguiçooooso, digo, preguiçoooosa e vamos nessa!! Afinal, somos ou não somos Cavaleiros de Ouro? Sou homem com "H" de homossexual, não é por ser beesha que vou ser uma frutinha não!!

Mu - COOOORTA!!

Frô - Já sei, me exaltei de novo... y.y

Mu - Mas é claro!! Não se esqueça do PERSONAGEM, ora cazzo!! Você é uma VOVÓ nessa história, por favor!!

Frô - Tá bom, eu conserto... u.u Aaaaiii, netiiinha, deixa de ser preguiçoooosa!! Você é jovem e pode carregar tooodas aquelas pedras, acompanhada pelo nosso lindo, forte e saraaaado (apesar de burro) caçador!! Vai nessa mas me deixa aqui, pois tô veeelha né amor, com a osteoporose não posso não!

Kanon - ¬¬ Espertinha essa vovó... vamos carregar tudo enquanto ele/a fica na boa!!

Milo - Então... rumo ao rio!!

Mu - CORTA!! Tá OK gente, saiu! Só falta agora a troca de cenário. Contra-regras! Vossa vez!

Camus - "Vossa"... todo mundo querendo dar uma de intelectual hoje por aqui!! o.o

Shura - "Querendo", você disse. Porque intelectual mesmo, tô vendo é ninguém! Bando de poser... u.u

E assim os contra-regras foram se cansar e trocar o cenário, enquanto Saga, Kanon, Milo e Frô descansavam e jogavam fora conversa tosca.

Milo - Beeeesha burra, nem sabe interpretar um personagem direito! xd

Frô - Pelo menos eu sou beesha e assumo, e você com essa unhinha escarlate e posando de massho??

Kanon e Saga - KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!

Milo - Metrossexual, poha. ¬¬ Pintar as unhas não significa que eu seja uma beeshona, assim como você!!

Bibas - Sai do armá-rio! Sai do armá-rio!! Sai do armá-rio!!

Milo - Aqui pra vocÊs, ó! Saio nada, porque nem tô em armário nenhum.

Frô - Aaaiii mas booofeee, todo mundo comeeenta que você e o Camuuuxo têm um caso! x)

Camus - ?? O.o E eu com isso?! Tô aqui trocando o cenário numa "nice" e me vêm com essa?

Milo - U.u Então manda lerem revista de fofoca que ganham mais do que especulando se eu e o Maria Sorvetão temos um caso!!

Kanon e Saga - QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ!!

Frô - Tirem o cavalinho da chu-va tá gêmeos!! Vocês também são ditos como tendo um caso.

Kanon - O.o Com quem??

Frô - Um com o outro!!

Saga - AAAAFFF, vai ver novela, Frô!!

Frô - O povo que diz, não eu! U.u

Mu - OK? Chega dessa conversinha de comadres, vamos voltar à filmagem, o cenário tá OK!

Milo - Bando de pervertidos... U.u

Mu - OK? Luz! Câmera! Ação!!

Milo - Aiaeee, riozinho, arvorezinhas, queee legal!! Dá até vontade de virar emo com esse monte de coisa bonita!! Mas enfim, não podemos perder tempo. Em frente, Kan... digo, Chapéuzinho!! Vamos catar as pedrinhas!

Kanon - Aaaiiii, sabe o que é, seu Caçador?? Sou muuuito novinha, e trabalho infantil é crime, cê sabe né?! Entçao você vai ter que carregar tudo so-zi-nhô!

Milo - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII, que palhaçada é essa?! No tempo da Chapéuzinho não tinha essas coisas não!! Vai tratando de me ajudar com as pedrinhas senão eu é que não fecho barriga de lobo coisa nenhuma!!

Mu - Ei, Kanon, ajuda ele, vai. Sem frescuras!

Kanon - Humpf!!

E assim, caçador e caça... digo, Chapéuzinho, levaram pesadamente as pedras até o Lobo Esclerosado, enquanto Vovó Frô lixava as suas unhas placidamente na porta da casinha de papelão.

Kanon - Uuuurrrgh!! Acho que minha preguiça de ir aos treinos me deixou mal aocstumado!!

Saga - +em pensamento, enquanto fingia dormir+ Bem feito!

Milo - Nah, vamos nessa! Me ajuda a colocar isso tudo dentro do lobo e eu costuro!!

Com dificuldade ainda, Kanon e Milo encheram toda a barriga de enchimento do Saga. O mesmo até acabou se arrependendo de ter dito aquelas coisas a ele, pois ele é que a partir de então teria de carregar aquele monte de peso, sozinho.

Milo - Prontooo, agora é só costurar!! AGULHAAAA DE COSTURAAAA DE ANTAREEEESSSS!!

Frô - O.o Que falta de originalidade, Miluxo!!

Milo - Me viro como posso. ¬¬ Pronto, agora é levar o lobo pra floresta, pra ele nunca mais achar o rastro dessa casa!! Vamos lá, Chapeuzinho!!

Kanon - De novo NÃO!! Y.Y

Saga - +pensando novamente+ Beeem feito! xD

E assim, Milo e Kanon, esbaforidos, carregaram o Lobão pro meio do mato (de cenário, claro - e sem yaoi). Talvez de propósito, talvez não, Kanon jogou o irmão com tudo no chão, ao que se ouviu um gemido mal disfarçado de dor.

Mu - CORTA!! Pronto, tá perfeito gente! Agora só falta gravar a parte do Saga acordando e tendo o seu final moralizante de historinha de conto de fada!!

E agora? Saga vai dar algum jeito de se vingar de Kanon pela jogada indiscreta no chão? E o Milo, vai continuar chamando o Frô de beesha, que nem um indie sem-vergonha? E vai começar a falaar tiopês também? E o Mu, será que vai abrir uma revista de fofoca junto com o muambeiro do Shaka, assessorado pelas bibas amigueeenhas do Frô? Descubra isso e muito mais no capítulo 11!!

--

Geeeente, demorei um século mas atualizei!! Quero ver se termino essa fic o mais rápido que puder, e as outras pendentes também!! Chega de enrolar, né! xD Comecei, tenho que terminar!!

Abraços!!


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

A filmagem chegava finalmente ao seu fim (pleonasmo tosco, cazzo). Após tantas aventuras, agruras e desventuras (snif!!), finalmente a peça-vídeo-filme-loucura do Mu podia ser terminado/a, distribuido/a e vendido/a na muamba!!

Mu - Bem, galera! Agora que o negócio está finalmente se concluindo, vamos passar uma lição de moral no fim do vídeo. Última cena: o Saga passando mal por sua maldade (depois de engolir tanta pedra...)

Narrador - Affê, já não chega de pleonasmo nesse troço não?!

Mu - ... o Kanonzinho sendo levado de volta pra companhia da Shaka-mamãezinha, e a Vovozinha Frô toda feliz e contente também. Bem, só não vá fazer um escãndalo bibento, hein Frô!

Bibas - Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, fa-az! Fa-az!! FA-AZ!!

Mu - U.u Ai eu mereço...

Frô - Ai Mu-zi-tô, assuma que você aaaaaaaaama uma baitolagem! Essa carinha lindinha de Barbie roxa revela tu-dô!!

Bibas - Sai do armá-riô!! Sai do armá-riô!! Sai do armá-rio!!

Mu - Como eu sou um cara LEGAL, vou fingir que não ouvi nada!! Gente, vamos!! Debas, primeira cena será o Saga... digo, Lobo Mau acordando e se deparando com as pedras em seu estômago. Em seguida, vamos a um "take" rápido até o Kanonzi... digo Chapéuzinho terminando feliz! Se organizem, pessoal!

Uns resmungando, outros se conformando e outros querendo comer algo além daquele sanduíche ruim e daquele refrigereco quadrado, foram se preparando pra gravação. Afinal, era o final da peça! Todo mundo tava louco pra voltar pra casa, e (segundo o que pensavam) colher os "louros da vitória" em ser estrelas de cinema (aff...). Mas antes disso era necessário terminar.

Mu - Prontos, gente? Vamos lá! Luz! Câmera! Ação!

A cena começou no local em que o Saga estava jogado, com as pedras no estômago (falso) e em seu momento de acordar. No entanto, ele não acordou na hora combinada...

Saga - Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Mu - O.o Saga! ACORDA!

Saga - Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... hã! Ah, tá! Gente, foi mal! Já disse que tô exausto pela faxina, né?

Mu - Que sacooooooo!! CORTA!! Vamos Saga, finja que dormee em seguida acorde. Mas SÓ FINJA!! Logo logo poderá ir pra casa dormir de verdade!!

Saga - Un... tá bem. +deita de novo+

Mu - Vamos la novamente! Luz! Câmera! AÇÃO!!

Saga - Zzzzzzz... +finge acordar+ Aaaaaafffeeeeee, que dooooooor de barriga! Eita vovozinha e menina indigestas! Caraaaaaaaamba, vou ficar sem comer por uma semana!!

Biba 1 - Nyaaaaaa, isso que dá! Esses homens tarados querendo catar as mais novinhas e as mais maduras ao mesmo tempo... depois não dão conta do recado e ficam aí, de queixo ca-í-dô!!

Bibas todas - NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! É verdade!!

Saga - O.o

Mu - Não ligue, Saga! Ficou ótimo! Agora só falta a última parte do discursinho moralizante, vamos lá!!

Saga - Uuuuuufff!! De hoje em diante, só comerei vegetais e farei dieta!! Além disso, me converterei à Igreja das Loucuras de Meldels e...

Mu - Tá, tá, não precisa exagerar! Tá bom! Agora vamos à segunda parte: o retorno feliz do Kanonzi... digo, da Chapéuzinho para casa. Camus! Shura! Troquem o cenário.

Shura - Foi uma cena tão pequena! y.y

Camus - Todo aquele trabalho pra isso: mudar de cenário logo depois!!

Mu - Andem, andem, andem! Sem reclamar! Senão solto as bibas em cima dos dois!

Bibas - O.o''' NYAAAAAAA, queremooooosss!!

Shura e Camus - O.O''''!!! +correm pra troca de cenário+

Frô - NYAAAAAAAA, no final da peça eles vão ver!! A gente ataca tudo, meninas!!

Mu - Meninas... o.o

Rapidinho, com medo das bibas (esses Cavaleiros tão muito frouxos, hein!), Shura e Camus trocam o cenário. Depois, quando tudo está pronto, Kanon, Frô e Milo se preparam e revisam as falas.

Milo - Ei Kanonzinho, não vai repetir o erro de confundir Lobo Mau com Saga, hein!

Kanon - Vá lixar e pintar a unha, Milo!!

Mu - Cheeeega!! Se concentrem no trabalho, que senão todo mundo erra! Vamos lá! Luz! Câmera! Ação!

Frô - Aiiiiiiiii minha netinha lindaaaaa, maravilhosaaaaaa, gostosaaaaa, saradaaaaa...

Mu - o.O CORTAAAAAAAA!!!

Frô - ?

Mu - Tá maluco, Frô?! Vão pensar que você é uma vovozinha pedófila!! Que nojento, cara!!

Frô - Naaaaaahh, é que eu vejo nele um gostosão... não uma menininha. U.u

Mu - Você está atuando, caramba!! Vamos logo, ajam como profissionais uma vez na vida!!

Frô - U.u

Mu - Tá bom, de novo. Luz! Câmera! Ação!!

Frô - Aaaaiiii minha netinha que-ri-da e bo-ni-ti-nha!! Agooooora que este saraaaaado e moreno caçador nos salvou, você pode ir pra ca-sa, meu bem!! Mande lembranças pra sua mamãezinha!

Kanon - Valeu chefia!! Digo... tudo bem, minha avozinha querida do coração!

Milo - Se a senhorita quiser, eu posso acompanhá-la até em casa.

Kanon - Êêêêêêpaaaaa, mas é só acompanhar, hein!! Sem essa de dar em cima de mim porque sou macho... digo, digo, sou uma inocente menininha que ainda tem de amadurecer pra namorar!!

Mu - y.y

Milo - Sai pra lá, ô! Tá pensando que sou boiola... digo, pedófilo?! Por favor, né!

E assim, caçador e caça... digo, Chapéuzinho, vão andando novamente pela alameda de flores. Kanon teve, pelas instâncias do Mu, dos contra-regras e de todo mundo presente querendo se divertir, que saltitar tudo de novo. Milo acompanhava-o, segurando a risada até não poder mais.

Chegando na casinha do/da Shaka...

Shaka - Minha fiiiiilha, entregou a cestinha direitinho pra vovó?

Kanon - Entreguei, mamãezinha linda do meu coração!

Shaka - Muito beeeeeem, minha fiiilha! Tomou o caminho do meeeeio?

Kanon - Er... eu...

Milo - Minha cara senhora, deixe-me dizer o que ocorreu! Esta sua filha foi iludida pelo famoso Lobo Mau!! Ela se desviou do Caminho do Meio e escolheu o Hardcore!!

Mu - +pensando+ Que pena que não tive uma verba muito boa... senão a essa hora, na sonoplastia, poderíamos colocar uma música bem dramática!!

Shaka - Oooooohhhh!! Mas que coisaaaa!! Bem suspeitei ser ela roqueira!! Olha só esse cabelo rebelde!!

Kanon - u.u

Saga - u.u² Meu cabelo é igual...

Milo - Pois é, senhora! Mas também, deixar uma menia desta idade, tão novinha, passear por aí atravessando florestas?!

Camus - o.o Chamar essa alamedinha de "floresta" é ter muita boa vontade!!

Shaka - Mas nãããããoooooo, ela sempre fez esse caminho e jamais deu atenção a nenhum lobo!!

Milo - Só que isto é caso de segurança pública, senhora!! Caso o conselho tutelar seja chamado, a senhora pode sofrer graves sanções e...

Mu - CORTA!! Mas que saco, Milo!! Perdeu a noção do tempo?! Na época da Chapéuzinho Vermelho a meninada andava sozinha por aí mesmo, até trabalhava fora! Deixa quieto, caramba!

Milo - Tá, tá. Me exaltei. Mas já passou!

Mu - Gravando de novo!!

Shaka - Beeeeem, minha filha, ao menos apareceu este caçadoooor valorooooso pra lhe salvaaaar! E a moral de toda esta parafernália, afinal de contas, é a seguiiinte: siga seeeeepre o Caminho do Meeeeeio, como Buddha ensinou, e não se iluda através de lobos roqueeeiros e estilooosos!!

Saga - Nah, pelo menos sou estiloso! xD

Mu - CORTA!! OK gente, eu acho que... conseguimos!! o.o Terminamos de filmar a bagaçaaaaaa!!!

Todos - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Kanon - Quer dizer que posso tirar essa roupa?! Posso, posso, posso?!

Mu - Pode sim Kanon, vai lá e tira!

Kanon - EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Bibas - Queremos ver o Kanosooooo peladoooooooo!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Kanon - Ei, ei, não! Não gente, não venham pra cima de mim não!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!

Frô - Deixem um pouquinho pra mim, me-ni-nas!!

Mu - Er... bom... agora Debas, a gente tem que re-assistir, fazer uma mixagem legal aí e depois... apresentar pra Saori pra ver se ela aprova!

Debas - E não se esqueça das futuras vendas, distribuições e até encenações no teatro!

-x-

AINDA NAO ACABOU!! Você que pensa ter terminado aqui, se engana! Ainda temos a reação da Saori ao ver o vídeo no capítulo 12!!


	12. Chapter 12

A filmagem já tinha sido concluída. O cenário já estava caindo, mas quem se importava?! Afinal, tudo já estava no saco do Mu (não pensem besteira...) pra mostrar pra Saori.

Mu - E aí, gente? Querem vir comigo ou eu vou sozinho até a "chefa" mostrar o negócio?

Kanon - Por mim, pode ir sozinho. Poupa-me a humilhação de me ver em tais roupas... ¬¬

Saga - Eu vou pra casa dormir!! Finalmente!

Camus - Idem... me usaram tanto como geladeira e etc., que tõ cansado. Tchau!

Shura - E eu vou densansar as facas Ginsu.

Debas - Tá OK, vou contigo Mu!

Pelo fato de as bibas e o Frô terem ido pra Casa de Peixes tomar um chazinho e falar de coisas purpurinadas, Mu e Debas viram que não tinha mais ninguém pra convidar pra ir lá, então foram sozinhos com os rolos de fita...

Milo - +voltando do banheiro+ Aaaahhh, que vontade que eu tava de tirar uma água do joelho! Mas peraê... cadê o pessoal?! Nem aquela bibaiada toda tá aqui mais!! Povo! Ei, povo!! EI!! Pior que deixaram o cenário todinho aqui pra eu limpar! %#$%¨#¨%$!! Esse povo não presta mesmo!

E na última sala de todas, a sala de Atena...

Saori - Ai, meninos! Que bom, já terminaram de filmar a história! Que legal, foi até rápido!

Narrador - Rápido?! PQP, quase três anos e ela acha que foi rápido!!

Narrador substituto - Demoraram três anos pra fazer a fic, mas na verdade é como se só se houvessem passado alguns dias cronologicamente falando. ANTA!

Narrador - Ah, tá... o.o

Saori - Ai, mas que negócio mais esquisito! Veja só, tudo rolo de fita do tempo do Super 8! Mu! Não tinha como digitalizar esse negócio não?! Dar uma modernizada, meu filho!

Mu - Er... a verba tava curta... então tive que usar o que tinha a mão... ^^

Saori - Como vamos colocar esse negócio pra rodar então?! Eu só tenho DVD em casa...

Mu - Bem... Debas, só tem um jeito: pegar aquela geringonça que ainda está na sala de filmagens e fazer uma sessão de Super 8 na parede aqui...

Debas - É o jeito. U.u

Ao ir pro local da gravação pra buscar a tal máquina, viram o Milo estribuchando de monte ao ter que recolher as coisas.

Mu - Ish, olha só quem tá aqui! Milo, que é que foi, meu rapaz?

Milo - Que é que foi? Que é que foi?! Vocês me deixam aqui sozinho e ainda perguntam que é que foi?!

Debas - É mesmo, havíamos esquecido de você! Mas ó, vem cá: ajuda a gente a levar esse trambolho aqui lá pra sala da Saori? Pois é, porque só com ela dá pra passar o filme... e aí a gente deixa você "não" recolher o cenário! Que tal?

Milo - Pô... é até uma boa! Vamos lá que eu quero filar uns quitutes lá da sala dela!

Debas - Er... não tem quitute nenhum...

Milo - Não?! Ah, mesmo assim, vamos só pra dizer que fomos!

E assim, os três petet- digamos, os três amiguinhos vão até a sala da Saori com a Super 8. Lá, eles vêem que a Saori fez uma pipoquinha esperta pro pessoal.

Milo - EEEEEEEEEEEE, pipoca!

Saori - Miluxôôôôô, calma né!

Milo - Ah, oi chefa! ^^ Er... eu vim ajudar aí o pessoal a comer a pipoca... digo, a mostrar o filme pra você!

Saori - OK, tô doida pra ver o Kanon de sainha!  
Milo - ¬¬ Sempre ele fica sendo o "famoso"... por que ninguém quer me ver como o caçador?

Debas - Er... Milo... eu acho que o Kanon nem gosta de ser famoso desse jeito, sabe...

Milo - Que seja! o.o Falem mal mas falem de mim, oras!

Mu - Tá, gente, tá! Hora de colocar o filme pra rodar.

Com um pouco de esforço, já que ninguém ali era do tempo da Super 8 e por isso ficava difícil, conseguiram montar a geringonça e pôr o negócio pra funcionar.

Tirando os cortes malfeitos, as tiradas sem graça, a cena do chocolate que não havia sido cortada e os xabus das bibas, o negócio estava até legal. A deusinha quase morreu de tanto dar risada.

Depois do filme visto e revisto e das pipocas detonadas, Saori teve uma idéia.

Saori - Mu, esse longa foi brilhante! Tudo bem que está super escrachado, mas assim que é bom! Vem cá, para não ter de pagar taxa de distribuição pras lojas e etc, o que você acha de... bzbzbzbzbzbzbz?

Mu - Ae, tá certíssimo! Pera aí, deixa eu passar a mão no telefone e resolver essa parada!

-x-

Na Casa de Gêmeos, Saga dormia a sono solto, cansado da faxina e da tal pecinha, enquanto Kanon deitava-se no sofá, esticando as pernas.

Kanon - Aaaahhhhh!! Pelo menos aquela porcaria de peça agora vai me render um mês de puro descanso! Que é que eu vou fazer amanhã? Bom, se estiver sol eu posso pegar aquela prainha. Depois de noite eu posso...

Nisso, o telefone toca.

Kanon - Droga, pior que nem posso chamar o Saga pra atender porque ele tá dormindo!

De má vontade, o gêmeo de Saga levanta arrastando os pés e vai até o telefone.

Kanon - +com voz mau humorada+ Alô?!

Mu - Oi, Kanon! E aí, como vai?

Kanon - Mu?! Que é que cê quer, cara?! Já cansei de ver a tua cara lá na porcaria da peça!

Mu - É sobre isso mesmo que eu quero falar.

Kanon - O.o Acabei de voltar daquele troço e você vem me encher o saco com isso de novo?!

Mu - Sabe o que é? A Saori e eu estávamos tratando das vendas do DVD (e vai precisar de deusa mesmo pra fazer o milagre de transformar esse super 8 em DVD) do filme, e aí que a gente vai precisar de uma mãozinha sua...

Kanon - O.O!!! Como assim, "mãozinha minha"?! Não era só gravar o negócio e acabou?! E o meu mês de folga?

Mu - Ah, Kanon... sacomé! Você encenou a protagonista da história, então fica melhor se for você a vender...

Kanon - De jeito nenhum! Isso não foi combinado!! E de qualquer maneira, quero meu período de folga e blablablá...

Saori - Deixa que eu resolvo isso, Muzinho! +pega o telefone da mão do Mu+ Ai, Kaninho querido! Faz esse favor pra sua deusa aqui, faz!

Kanon - Queeee favor que nada!! Quero nem saber!

Saori - Aaaahhhh Kaninho! E se eu te der, após as vendas, não apenas um, mas dois meses de folga?

Kanon - Ai, caramba! Como posso acreditar num negócio desses, se a cada hora vocês dizem uma coisa diferente?!

Saori - ...a gente assina contrato?

Kanon - Aiae, quero ver no que vai dar isso!

Uma semana depois...

Debas - Aiae, vidão! ^^ Que delícia, uma semana de folga e ainda tem mais três! Mas... quem vem lá?! Iiiiihhhh, é o Mu e o Kanon!! Mas... caramba, o Kanon tá de Chapéuzinho de novo?

Quando Mu chegou perto da varanda do Debas, ele o cumprimentou.

Mu - Diz aí, Debão! Curtindo a folga?

Deba - Ah, eu tô legal, e você? O que está fazendo com o Kanon vestido de menininha?

Mu - A campanha de publicidade do filme, oras! Tamos vendendo Santuário abaixo. Sabe como é, distribuição nas lojas custaria muito caro...

Debas - Ah, tá... mas Kanon, o que você está fazendo com o Mu?

Kanon = É a maior roubada!! Primeiro vou ter um mês de folga após as tais filmagens. Depois, me chamam pra fazer a tal publicidade e nem avisam que eu teria de me vestir com essa roupa ridícula de novo! PQP!! Quero só ver os meus dois meses de folga depois!

Debas - +se segurando pra não cair na risada+ Mas, er... cê vai ganhar um "por fora" pra fazer essa publicidade, não vai?

Kanon - É mesmo! Por que não posso ser remunerado pra fazer esse serviço degradante?! Até porque não é mole passear pelos guardinhas inúteis do Santuário e ter que ouvir que sou um "pitel" com essa sainha!!

Mu - Y.Y!!! Por que não ficou quieto, Debas?! Agora é mais um honorário pra pagar esse cara!!

Debas - Er... não quis fazer mal não... o.o

Kanon - Que "esse cara"!! Eu carrego essa porrada toda nas costas e é como se não fosse nada?

Nisso, um guardinha passava ali perto e gritou pra Kanon:

Guarda - Totosaaaaa, uma dessas lá em casa hein!!

Kanon - Totosa é a #$%%$# que te pariu!! Cê é que é a bichona da história pra gostar de homem!

Todos caíram na gargalhada!!

É, pelo jeito não seria tão cedo que Kanon se livraria do estereótipo de "menina de sainha"... seria a todos sempre a mesma "Kanonzinha"!

DE ENDI!!

-x-

N/A: CABOU ESSE TROÇO!! Nem credito que uma das fics mais hiatus e ed maior repercussão da minha vida cabou!!

Espero que tenham curtido!! o/ Talvez eu faça uma continuação em one-shot dessa fic com eles no teatro!

Bjooooos!!


End file.
